Injured CSI
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: first CSI story so please be nice with it. The team is called to a house where they learn the home owner is missing and a visitor is badly injured, the injured man they learn is one of their own and the home owner is his childhood friend. They must put together the clues to find who did it and where his friend is. read to find out. Summary and title both suck, better than it sounds


_Annie: Hello CSI fans!_

 **SB/Kierra: This is our first attempt at a CSI story and it is a one-shot so please, be nice with it.**

 _Annie: This take place between seasons 7 and 8, just so you know. Sorry for any mistakes and if it seems rushed, that is just how it came out._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

They got a call, possible 419, which changed to a 420z when the first officer on scene checked the body and realized that the man was still alive. The man was rushed off to Desert Palms hospital before Gill Grissom and Warrick Brown arrived on scene, the two got to work and collected blood samples, the video camera, finger and shoe prints. Greg Sanders was taking pictures and collecting evidence outside with Catherine Willows help; while Sara Sidle went to the hospital to collect the clothes the injured man had been wearing along with fingernail scrapings, and took his finger prints since the man had no id on him. Sara couldn't help but feel that she knew the guy but she could not think of how she knew him.

Once they got back, the camera went to Archie in the AV lab, while the blood when to Wendy in DNA, the finger and shoe prints went to Mandy; while the tech guys were doing their things the CSI's and Captain Jim Brass gathered in the layout room to talk things out.

"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked his team as they all realized that they were one CSI short.

"His truck is still at his place but he is not there, a neighbor saw him getting into a taxi." Said Jim Brass he had an officer go to Nick's place and this was what the officer learned.

"Why would he take a taxi instead of his car?" Sara asked.

"Guys? You should come see what the video recorded." Archie said as he popped into the layout room.

"Not now Archie." Said Catherine.

"It's important, plus it might be the case breaker. You _**REALLY**_ need to see it." Archie replied, stressing the importance as they all followed him to the AV lab.

"Okay, so what is so important?" Brass asked.

"The first portion of the video is of a female, she was apparently making a video to send to her family, she just moved here, when the doorbell rings. Now watch as she goes to the door to see who it is." Archie started to explain, but before he could press play, Wendy and Mandy walked in.

"There were three people in the house." Wendy said.

"Sorry to interrupt but the prints and DNA you guys gave us showed 1 female and 2 males." Mandy added.

"Okay so who are they?" Greg asked the two lab tech women.

"The female DNA came back unknown along with 1 male DNA. That female has to be the female DNA." Wendy said since she had the DNA evidence they collected, as she pointed to the woman on the screen from the camera.

"Two of the finger prints came back unknown, the prints from the camera are more than likely hers, the other unknown has to be the attackers." Mandy said as she also indicted the woman on the screen.

"And the known DNA and finger prints belong to whom?" Catherine asked the two women, as they looked at each other.

"They match the guy in the hospital, don't they?" Sara asked, a feeling of dread settled in her stomach, as the two nodded.

"We checked, double checked, and even triple checked our findings." Wendy said.

"The guy in the hospital is this guy." Archie said as he moved the video ahead to when the female and the male victim where sitting on the sofa, in front of the camera, realizing what the two of them where trying to say the same thing he was.

"Oh, no." Grissom said.

"Oh god... no wonder why I felt like I knew him!" Sara said in shock, she had told the others while in the layout room that she felt like she knew the male victim.

The male on the screen, the known DNA and finger prints, belong to the guy in the hospital, who was none other than Nick Stokes. Archie played the rest of the video that the female had made, and they watched as Nick and the female talked about family and friends. The two had grown up together and had been childhood friends as the video camera recorded the whole thing before the two on screen looked at the camera, someone was behind the video camera and they spoke.

' _You are not supposed to be here.' The female said; she looked scared as Nick looked angry._

' _Too bad' said a male voice; it had to belong to the attacker._

Nick attacked the man and the female yelled at the other man to stop. After a while he then attacked her and she screamed his name, Jarred, but he wouldn't stop and chased her into another room and after a while the attacker 'Jarred' carried something from the house.

"That is all that's on the video." Archie said, Mandy and Wendy had gone back to their labs after giving the CSI's the info they had and made the connection to the guy in the hospital.

"Sara, go back to the hospital and see if Nick is awake, take Sofia with you and question him about what happened if he is able to talk." Grissom said as Sara nodded and left to find detective Sofia Curtis.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Sara and Sofia wondered who this woman was to Nick, and how did he find her as they waited for him to wake up. Nick had been hurt every badly, many cuts from a knife, a couple broken ribs one of which had punctured a lung so he was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breath; since said lung had collapsed; a broken wrist and leg; he was going to be out on medical leave for quite some time. When Nick finally woke up, he freaked out and the doctors calmed him down and checked him over before allowing Sara and Sofia to see him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sofia asked him, the tube was still down his throat so Sara gave him a note book to write his answers and questions in.

" _I'm doing okay, all things considered. Where is Amanda?"_ Nick wrote in the book.

"Is 'Amanda' the name of the woman you went to see when you were attacked?" Sara asked him as he nodded his head; nodding and shaking his head was all he could do to answer yes or no questions, all others where written down.

Nick pointed to his question again, they did not answer it and he wanted to know.

"We can't answer that question just yet. When you were found, you were the only one in the house." Sofia told him.

"It wasn't until we went over the evidence that we realized that there was a female in the house." Sara added.

" _She was afraid of him; he should not have been there."_ Nick wrote.

"Do you know him or why she was afraid of him?" Sofia asked as he shook his head.

" _702-953-1030. Nicole knows him, she can tell you about him. Tell her that Massena needs her help."_ Nick wrote.

"Massena?" Sofia asked.

" _She'll know you are serious."_ Nick wrote.

"Ok, we will call Nicole, and find out about who attacked you and find Amanda. You rest up, we'll be back and let you know when we have found her, okay?" Sara asked as Nick nodded.

* * *

Once back at the lad Sara told the others that the female was named Amanda and Nick wanted them to call a woman named Nicole, who apparently knows 'Jarred' Grissom dialed the number and put it on speaker so the others could hear.

" _Nicole Wittman speaking, how may I help you?" came a female voice after the third ring._

"This is Gill Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab, do you know a woman by the name of Amanda?" Grissom asked her.

" _I know a good number of people with that name." Nicole replied._

"She recently moved to Vegas." He said.

" _There are 3 Amanda's that I know just moved there. What is this about?" She told him, they were getting closer._

"We got called out to this Amanda's house, and she and a male friend of hers had been attacked, she is missing and her friend is in the hospital, he gave use this number." Grissom said.

" _Oh dear." Nicole muttered._

"The guy in the hospital said that Massena needs your help." Grissom said as Sara pointed to the name Nick wrote down as Nicole gasped.

" _Oh god no! There is only one person allowed to speak that name..." Nicole said._

"So you know who it is?" Grissom asked.

" _Yes, she's my baby sister. Amanda Rose McGarther. Let me explain things from the binging Mr. Grissom. When my mother was pregnant with Amanda, everyone doctors included thought that she was carrying only one child, until she gave birth to twin girls. Amanda was born first while her sister was next, Samantha Rose McGarther. Samantha and Amanda were identical twins and since I looked so much like them they named me their 'elder triplet sister'. Everything was fine until a few years ago, Amanda and Samantha getting together for lunch one afternoon when a guy who had been drinking got behind the wheel of his truck." Nicole said as she paused for a breath._

"I can guess what happened next." Grissom said, believing that Samantha had been hit and killed by the drunk driver.

" _You are right, Samantha was in the middle of the cross walk when the drunk driver ran the red light and hit her, Amanda was there watching, she watched as her twin sister was knocked right out of her shoes. Samantha was dead at the scene; Amanda fell into depression and started doing drugs shortly after we buried Samantha. Nothing the family did was getting through to her, until one day a guy by the name Jarred O'Neill saved her; he found her OD'ing and he rushed her to the hospital. He was there for her, helped her while she was going through rehab and get over her depression. He saved her life and my family was forever grateful, the two started dating and everything seemed fine until about two years ago. Amanda walked to our parents' house in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm. She had bruises they had never seen before and she was softly singing a song. Amanda told them what had been going on and they sent her to me to get away for a while and she fell in love with the area. When she went back to our parents' house, she learned that Judge Stokes had gotten a restraining order against Jarred for her. Amanda tried to live her life but was constantly being reminded of her twin and her life after she died, I suggested that she move to another state and helped her move out her when she agreed to the idea." Nicole told them._

"So do you think that Jarred went after her?" Grissom asked.

" _Yes, Amanda once told me that he said to her that if he could not have her then no one could, it was one of the things that compelled her to leave him that night." Nicole said._

"Thank you for helping us." Grissom said.

" _Your welcome, Mr. Grissom. Will you call me when you have found my baby sister?" Nicole asked._

"I will." Grissom agreed as the two hung up.

* * *

Once they had the info on Jarred O'Neill, it did not take them long to find him and he still had Amanda with him who was still alive. The police had a shoot-out with Jarred who was killed by police and Amanda was rushed to the hospital, the same hospital Nick was still at. Catherine and Grissom went to see Nick, and found that he was doing better. Nick was able to breath on his own so he was no longer hooked up to the ventilator, which Nick was happy about since he could talk normally. He was resting when they came into the room and they sat and talked quietly as they waited for him to wake up.

Nick heard the sound of people talking softly; he knew it was his friends and coworkers, he hoped they had good news.

"Did you find her?" Nick asked them as he opened his eyes to see them looking at him.

"Yes, we did, she is in the room across the hall from you with her sister Nicole. How are you felling?" Catherine answered his question.

"Better now that I can talk properly." Nick smiled as they chuckled.

"Good." She said before they told him what they learned from Amanda's sister Nicole, and that Jarred, the man that attacked them, was dead and Amanda would no longer have to worry about him.

Nick and Amanda ended up staying at Nicole's place in Spring Valley while they recovered once they were released from hospital. It took them a couple of months but when they were ready they moved back to their homes and Amanda found her home was free of blood and everything that had been broken was fixed or replaced, which made her happy. Nick and Amanda started dating each other about a month after they returned to their homes and Nick went back to work at the crime lab. Amanda found a job as a receptionist at a hotel on the strip, one that had locations across the US, and she was happy at her new job and happy that she was dating Nick Stokes, the man she had a crush on since they were in high school together.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you have enjoyed this one-shot._

 **SB/Kierra: Review please and tell us what you think. Bye!**

 _Annie: Cya!_


End file.
